Adieu
by Panthere
Summary: UA Hermione et Harry sont très proches. Mais lorsque Hermione part puis revient pour le mariage de son ami, les choses ont changé.


Titre : Adieu

Auteur : Panthere

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling.

NDA : Cela se passe dans le monde moldu ! Ron n'existe pas.

**Bonne lecture ! **

Hermione tritura son stylo, essayant de résister à la tentation de ne pas regarder Harry. (Elle et Harry, son frère de cœur, travaillait dans le même établissement.) Couper tous les ponts. Absolument tous. Elle allait partir dans quelques jours et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle souffrirait de cette séparation. Elle avait alors estimé qu'il fallait mieux arrêter avant. Comme une infection au bras. Valait-il mieux amputer à la main, lorsque la blessure n'était pas trop grande, ou à l'épaule, lorsque la blessure s'était aggravée ?

Abandonnant son stylo, elle prit son écharpe. Passant sans cesse son pouce sur le petit cœur qui s'y trouvait, elle sentit le regard d'Harry sur elle.

Résister… Et elle résista. Elle partit en un coup de vent.

* * *

Le jour de son départ arriva. Tous s'étaient rassemblés pour lui souhaiter au revoir. 

« Chère Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne vie en France. Ecrivez moi de temps en temps, nos discussions me manqueront, déclara Minerva Mc Gonnagal. »

Tous défilèrent et seul Harry ne s'était pas encore avancé. Hermione sentait bien son hésitation. Elle-même hésitait. Son cœur prenant le pas sur sa raison, elle s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit. Puis elle défit son écharpe et l'attacha au cou de son ami. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna et prit son taxi qui l'amena au port.

* * *

Les amis d'Hermione s'éloignèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Mc Gonnagal préparait déjà sa première lettre. 

Harry reprit durement contact avec la réalité. Hermione…. Sa meilleure amie….sa sœur de cœur…était partie… Et lui l'imbécile n'avait même pas réagi ! Partie…partie….partie….

* * *

Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil. Voilà. Dans quelques minutes, elle quitterait l'île britannique. Une aussi soudaine que brutale nostalgie la prit. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait là. Sa raison la rappela : 

« C'est pour faire tes études… »

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle repensa à tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle allait quitter. Sa mère, son père…. Et Harry bien sûr.

« Harry, murmura Hermione. »

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle...une vie sans lui...

* * *

Harry défit l'écharpe qu'Hermione avait nouée autour de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son parfum...une douce odeur d'oranges... Il la respira profondément, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui...une vie sans elle...

* * *

Les années étaient passées. Harry travaillait toujours au même endroit. Il s'était fiancé avec Ginny mais Hermione restait dans son esprit comme sa sœur de cœur, celle avec qui il partageait tout. 

Hermione, quant à elle, avait brillamment décroché le litre de "meilleure élève de la promotion 2006". Elle était devenue chercheuse dans un institut de santé. Toujours célibataire, elle continuait sa correspondance avec Mc Gonnagal qui lui donnait des nouvelles de l'Angleterre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu continues de chercher l'âme sœur. Tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre qu'Harry et Ginny se marieront dans quelques semaines. Le mariage est prévu le 24 Avril. Ginny est vraiment comblée._

_Tu feras certainement partie des invités, peut-être même seras-tu le témoin d'Harry. _

_À bientôt,_

_Minerva_

_

* * *

_  
Harry prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Hermione que Minerva lui avait donné. Les sonneries se succédèrent et l'appareil fut décroché.

« Allô ? demanda Hermione.

- Salut Hermione, c'est Harry, lança Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- Salut.

- Heum… Tu connais Ginny n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Comment dire…je vais me marier avec elle dans quelques semaines et euh… j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin, bafouilla Harry.

- ……

- Hermione ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui oui. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré apprendre cela par toi au lieu de Minerva.

- Oh… elle te l'a écrit quand ?

- J'ai reçu la lettre hier, lança la voix quelque peu refroidie.

- Oh… Tu es tout de même d'accord ?

- ….

- Hermione ? »

De l'autre côté de la Manche, la brunette réfléchissait intensément.

« Je viendrai, répondit Hermione.

- Merci beau…. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la remercier convenablement, elle avait raccroché.

* * *

La veille du mariage, Hermione arriva en Angleterre et fut accueillie chaudement par ses amis. Après les embrassades de rigueur, Hermione demanda : 

« Où sont Harry et Ginny ?

Harry continue les préparatifs de la fête et Ginny dort. Elle est épuisée ces temps-ci.

D'accord. »

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Minerva où elle et son hôte discutèrent durant des heures, les autres ayant préféré aller dormir.

* * *

Quelques minutes…quelques minutes….quelques minutes…quelques minutes et elle allait faire son discours… 

Harry avait l'air si heureux… et Ginny encore plus. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua un rebond à son ventre. Pourtant, Hermione savait que la rousse avait toujours fait attention à sa ligne et l'aurait encore plus fait à l'approche de son mariage. La seule explication qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la future mariée attendait un enfant ! Hermione ne voulait pas y croire… Une aussi soudaine que violente jalousie la prit. Tout aussi soudainement, elle réalisa ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry. Il n'était plus son frère de cœur mais bien celui qui avait prit son cœur…

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se leva et prit la parole.

« Euh… je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… »

Puis elle s'enfuit de la cérémonie, poursuivie par les regards plein d'incompréhension.

Harry et Minerva se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Mc Gonnagal, fatiguée par l'âge, s'arrêta bien vite mais pas Harry. Hermione avait pris une longueur d'avance mais ne tarda pas à s'arrêter épuisée.

« Hermione ! »

Elle leva les yeux.

« Explique-toi immédiatement ! ordonna durement Harry. »

Hermione fut profondément choquée. Harry… ce n'était plus Son Harry….tout était fini…

« Hermione ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Hermione sentait qu'Harry se retenait. Et cette fois encore, elle fit le premier pas.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris n'est ce pas Harry ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Hermione eut un sourire désabusé.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris.

- Mais expliques-toi ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté mon mariage ? »

Elle eut à nouveau un sourire désabusé et triste.

« Peut-être comprendras-tu un jour… en attendant, laisses moi partir.

- Fais ton discours avant ! ordonna Harry.

- Non, je ne peux pas Harry. Au revoir ou plutôt adieu… »

Et elle se remit à courir de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne la poursuivit pas. Il devait se marier puis viendrait la nuit de noces et Ginny l'attendait. Il retourna à l'église d'un pas incertain.

* * *

Hermione courut, ignorant ses pointes de côté. Elle rejoignit la maison de Minerva et reprit sa valise. Elle entassa ses affaires. Faisant rapidement le tour de la maison pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait commis aucun oubli, elle repéra une vieille écharpe noire avec un cœur brodé. Son écharpe…celle qu'elle avait offerte à l'ancien Harry…à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle la reprit et la porta à son nez. Elle avait perdu son odeur d'orange remplacé par une odeur d'usure, l'odeur que laissait le temps lorsqu'il passait souvent sur un objet. Mais elle sentait également une légère odeur de parfum….celui d'Harry. Ainsi il l'avait porté de temps à autre. Elle eut encore un sourire désabusé. 

Elle la noua lâchement autour de son cou et retourna au port. Elle acheta un billet de dernière minute et monta dans le bateau qui allait la ramener à son ancienne vie. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse face au vent.

Un souffle de vent, plus fort que les précédents, défit son écharpe qui s'envola et qui disparut dans la mer.

« Adieu Harry… »

**THE END**


End file.
